The present invention relates to a control and security system for building automation controlled by human physiological signals, comprising one or more transmitter units, xe2x80x9cWrist nursesxe2x80x9d, and one or more receivers as well as a central unit. The receivers and the central unit are provided with sensors, processors along with software for processing received information, and control outputs as well as necessary communication links to the appliances being controlled.
Traditionally, the control of HPAE (Heating, Plumbing, Air conditioning, Electricity) equipment in buildings, such as homes and offices, is performed by monitoring the status of the environment as well as according to parameters programmed by a user for the control unit. The control is intended for monitoring human needs as effectively as possible. The security systems are also intended for creating an environment as safe as possible in accordance with human needs. Traditionally, the control of personal clearance, property, and health security systems is performed by means of a control keyboard and/or control switches under the self-acting control of a user. Personal clearance is generally carried out by using separate equipment and various clearance passes or cordless transmitters activated by external control. In property-related security systems, a keyboard is used e.g. for switching a burglar surveillance on and off. In health security systems, a control switch is used for controlling e.g. a passivity surveillance by means of a home/away switch. Referring especially to children and the elderly, the above control systems are too sophisticated and cause unnecessary alarms and restrict the use of security equipment. Also, false alarms in alarm systems are most commonly caused by operating errors, regarding both automobile alarms and buildings. In addition, security systems for a building and an automobile require their own operating equipment of the above type. In personal clearance equipment, the service is generally limited to controlling clearance passes as well as to monitoring working hours, but also these require a self-acting control by the user.
In general, separate systems have their own operating and control equipment, even if certain actions were linked together electrically for carrying out a joint operation. For example, the activation of burglar surveillance may shut down service water and drop room temperatures. What is typical is that all traditional systems require control actions from a user every time the requirements differ from set parameters, or if it is desirable to switch some function on or off. Attempts have been made to relieve the situation by means of so-called smart house solutions, wherein the intention is to make the equipment control as easy as possible. Nevertheless, such systems are too difficult to operate e.g. for children and the elderly, resulting in false alarms caused by operating errors as well as in dissatisfaction with the operation of equipment.
An object of the invention is to provide a control system for building automation, wherein the control is based on the location of people present in a space as well as the physiological condition thereof and the fact that a common control device is used for controlling the user terminals of all sub-systems either directly or through a local network (Lon, Instabus, etc.) automatically without a self-acting control by the user. The feedback for users, regarding automatically effected control functions, can also be delivered as voice messages.
This object is achieved on the basis of the characterizing features set forth in the appended claim 1.
Another novelty in the control system is that the users are able to control all pieces of equipment by means of a single wrist-held monitor device, which also enables the monitoring and surveillance of health condition both in and out of a building. When connected to a mobile phone, it provides a portable security system.
Also new is that the system enables e.g. an automatic switch-on and -off action of lights depending on where a person is moving, even in such a manner that, when going to bed, the system recognizes on the basis of physiological signals that the location is used for sleeping and switches off the ceiling light automatically. In other words, it is possible for the system to learn a condition in which a person is resting in order to switch off the light in this condition, and another condition which implies active working in order not to switch off the lights even in nighttime. In similar fashion, the outdoor and indoor lights of a building can be switched on automatically in the dark as the user approaches his or her home.
Likewise, the air conditioning/heating of a space is controlled in accordance with the physiological condition of a person, e.g. if a person is perspiring, the temperature will be lowered and, respectively, raised if a person is feeling cold. Thus, the heating is controlled according to any given physiological need of a person, in real time and even per room, if so desired.
Furthermore, when knowing the location of a person in a space, it is possible to direct e.g. phone calls to where the person is at a given time. The position information can also be transmitted to a telephone operator for directing the paging precisely to where a sought-after person is moving. The control of entertainment equipment can also be implemented in such a manner that, as the user is moving from room to room, the TV or radio program that the user is following is switched on in the space he or she is entering.
By means of positioning, it is possible to achieve in personal clearance an automatic control for locking in such a manner that, as the user is coming home or moving about in an office, the door can be unlocked automatically as he or she approaches it.
The monitoring of personal clearance and working hours can also be accompanied, in addition to working hours, by information about where the user has spent his or her working hours (e.g. in conference room/own office), as well as by information about a cumulative alertness status/activity level. The control system""s infra and sound sensors, together with positioning, provide a perimeter protection in such a way that it allows the user to open a door or a window, but when done by an outsider, such opening triggers an alarm.
It is also novel that the above qualities provide for an elderly person, a demented person, and physically or mentally handicapped people an automatically controlled environment managing system, which is additionally able to learn the most important daily chores and seeks to anticipate the needs of a user. By virtue of positioning, the user can be reminded of matters relating to daily chores, like he or she can be reminded of adequate clothing when going out, or eating or taking medication when coming to kitchen. It is also possible to preheat an automobile at a usual departure time in winter.
The invention creates a whole new concept for the term smart house as the users are capable of controlling their environment through their own physiological signals.